Talk:Feroci
There are many problems with this article. I do not see how JDM VIP is a joke towards tuners. JDM is only applied to cars made in Japan, so how can someone justify that this car isn't Japanese. Just because this car is manufactured by Bravado, which supposedly is Dodge doesn't mean that this car cannot be Japanese. The manufacturers in GTA IV are not exact. Its why Albany (Cadillac) has cars based on Lincolns. That Karin (toyota) makes cars based on Nissans and Mitsubishis. Hbriz 07:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I don't get the whole JDM VIP joke either. About those companies not being exact, the Domestic brands make Domesistic cars and the import brands make import cars. This car doesn't follow that rule, I'm guessing this could've been a misbranded Emperor vehicle or maybe it is branded correctly. I just think that either way Bravado is still a domestic brand since their Buffalo is used by the FIB. That is why I threw that captive import thing in the article as many domestic companies do this.--Thescarydude 13:10, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Here we go with the badging again. All this wild speculation based on a bunch of letters and numbers on a car body is nonsense enough to be removed. Has it occurred to us Rockstar may not have given much thought on the logic of these badges? Just mention that it reads "JDM VIP", nothing more. - ZS 18:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :You know JDM stands for Japanese domestic market and VIP could refer to a customized Japanese luxury car, obviously implying that the vehicle is Japanese...--Thescarydude 19:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with the captive import thing but the article was written before basically to say that the car should be a Dodge and therefore it must be American. I do not believe that is true, as said in the article, it is based on a Lexus, I think it is alright as it is now, saying that the car could be a captive import. Hbriz 22:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Having a JDM badge stamped on an allegedly American brand is enough contradiction to me. I can't be bothered anymore. Good day. - ZS 07:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to re-ignite an old argument, but I have come up with further evidence to suggest the car is indeed a captive import. The JDM variant of the car has no Bravado badging. So, the JDM badge is not stamped on an allegedly American brand. The way I see it, ihe information in the article is correct. Hbriz 06:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) real car interpretation the car is based on a Toyota Carina --Chip2008 15:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree with your statement. The car shares many design cues from a Carina. ALSO, the car shares many design cues from a Cadillac Catera as well. I just saw one on the road today and said to myself "Wow....there's a Feroci". When I got home, I googled the car, and to me, it looks very much like the Feroci. More so than the Lexus that the article claims to be the inspiration for the car. I have to agree with you just did what you did and Google was enough evidence...Although the headlights are a little Infiniti like at first... Custom Rims on Feroci and Vincent? XxILLuSIonSxX78 03:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC)XxILLuSIonSxX78 Ok people it's starting to kill me now...I have the Xbox 360 version of GTA IV and when I go to Bohan I occationally see Vincents and Ferocis with blacked out rims excluding the outer riming. Also I see golden rims on the Vincent there and the same on the Feroci. the latter just like the JDM VIP. I have noted it as a glitch but on online race, I can choose a colour for my Feroci to have the blacked out rims, and so can others. And to match my black and white Albanian Futo I went over to chinatown (on single player with Niko Bellic) to fetch me a Feroci. After, to make it original I went to a Pay n' Spray and got it black, with black rims! Now, I don't have the PC nor PS3 version but someone edited it that you can find the blacked rimed one on the PlayStation. Now i'm really confused, but my Feroci does look good now! Can someone shine the light for me please??? Ok I guess I'm gonna edit it now with the new intel if you don't mind? Based Model I think taht the Bravado Feroci is based on 1991-1997 Toyota Aristo (Lexus GS) more than in a 1995-1999 Infiniti I30. Mustang 97 (talk) 13:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jzs14_Toyota_Aristo_1.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:T1s_Lexus_GS.jpg